1. Cross-Reference to Related Applications
This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from Japanese Patent Application Nos. 2012-222481, which was filed Oct. 4, 2012, and 2013-053453, which was filed Mar. 15, 2013, the contents of both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
2. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and a liquid crystal display.
3. Description of the Related Art
In general, a polarizing plate of a liquid crystal display has a configuration in which a transparent protective film (polarizing plate protective film) is bonded to both front and back surfaces of a polarizer, the polarizer including a polyvinyl alcohol film on which iodine or a dye is adsorbed and aligned. As the polarizing plate protective film, a film of cellulose acylate represented by cellulose acetate is widely used because this film has high transparency and can easily secure adhesion with polyvinyl alcohol which is used in the polarizer.
Along with the growth of the liquid crystal display market, performance requirements for the above-described polarizing plate have become strict. In particular, since the dimensional change of the polarizing plate caused by the effects of temperature and humidity affects an image of a liquid crystal display, this dimensional change has long been an issue.
For example, in order to solve light leakage on a screen peripheral portion of a liquid crystal display which is caused by the dimensional change of a polarizing plate along with changes in temperature and humidity, JP2008-249901A discloses a polarizing plate including two protective films and an adhesive layer, in which at least one of the two protective films is a film with low moisture permeability, and the creep amount of the adhesive layer obtained in a creep test is relatively large.